ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: A New Hope
Dragon Ball: A New Hope, abbreviated as DB: ANH is a fanon series that takes place after Dragon Ball Z Kai. The series was created in 2012. Episodes Dragon Ball: A New Hope- Episode 1: A New Hope Dragon Ball: A New Hope- Episode 2: Janu Invades New Namek! Sagas Janu Saga An enemy named Janu comes and wreaks havoc on the Earth. Upcoming Sagas Renejar Saga A machine that put in BEN and a rhino created Renejar and has powers that can destroy a planet with touch, like Janu. Mechanu Saga Janu is found underwater and converted into a machine like Frieza as he was transformed into Mecha Frieza. Ultimate Janu Saga Janu is in his ultimate form. Janu is the most powerful villian in Dragon Ball in this state. Brainwashed Vegeta Saga As a last resort, Janu brainwashes Vegeta into thinking that Vegeta is Janu. Lord Zorgu Saga To Be Announced Universal Saga To Be Announced Polls The current featured poll is... Poll Number 1! 1. Who was your favorite character in Dragon Ball: A New Hope- Episode 1: A New Hope? Goku Janu Bulma Master Roshi Gohan BEN Jadusable Villian 1 Villian 2 Villian 3 Villian 4 Villian 5 Other 2. Who do you think would win in a fight? Goku Gohan Master Roshi Bulma Cell Frieza 3. Do you think that there should be more editors to a page of the series? Yes No 4. Do you like this series? I really love this series! It's excellent, amazing, well-written and the best thing my mind has ever processed and read! If there was a like button, I would click that like button as soon as I see it! I also love the BEN DROWNED reference! Yes! I absolutely love this series! I love the series but don't check to see if there's a new episode every day. I like the series. I like it but I feel it needs more. It's ok. I don't really care. It's bad. It's horrible! I will never read this or mention this horrible, terrible, bad-written series ever again for the rest of my life! Horrible BEN DROWNED reference! The stories are horrible! BEN DROWNED IS SO STUPID TOO! Theme Song Who will be chosen? For the new hope? Who will climb the mountains of dreams? Who will go and see for the world's eye view? Who will defeat evil monsters? Who will make life round? Who will be chosen for all these things? Son Goku! Son Gohan! Become your very best, extend your wonder abound! Always remember, to never give up the fight! Never take a break... Always celebrate the Martial Arts and beauty! Who will be chosen to be the new hope? Who will it be? No elegy statue! No Jadusable! Maybe a Saiyan, not Frieza! A New Hope! Shenron: Your wish... Has been granted! Gallery Dragon ball.jpg|Dragon Ball: A New Hope's Logo. Janu 2.png|Janu Microsoft Paint Art Janu.png|Janu's old design Microsoft Paint Art Gokuthesupersaiyan.jpg|Goku's artwork Category:Fan Fiction